GRIM Lyrics
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Our 100th story/one shot. And we're celebrating with a bang as we have here Lyrics for our own characters for a RWBY story we're going to be doing in the future! Thanks to everyone who've fav/followed/review all our work up till now! Enjoy guys
G.R.I.M Lyrics~

 **Author Notes(Mako): So we've come so far...100 stories/one shots! It's incredible. Truly, we've come a long way and to celebrate I promised Sen that i would have number 100 be something rwby related.**

 **So I present to you song lyrics that I wrote for the characters Sen created for a future Rwby story. We don't own RWBY. But we do own our characters and these lyrics!**

 _Sen: it's been a beautiful, magical ride. If there is one thing I want to say. Is that without Mako, this Never would've happened. So thank you Mako~ And that with hard work, a crap ton of research, both she and I will struggle, but it's guaranteed that this story to come...won't be like all the others_.

* * *

Team _GRIM_

* * *

 _G_ rim-I'm a Rebel... going against time

 **Rebel in the midst, falling, falling, falling into the void**

 **time is running out**

 **can't stop hearing that voice**

 **My demons...consume me,** **Darkness is through me, blood is in the air**

 **Her song kills me**

 **can't stop running away**

 **can't find my name**

 **I break, I scream, despair clinging, my heart barely beating**

 **Living in the shadows**

 **Oh how they haunt me**

 **I'm a Rebel... going against time**

 **Fighting fighting fighting into an endless war** -

 **All life is fading**

 **Nothing but this constant ringing.**

 **My world slows down.**

 **Barely breathing, not sure what I'm seeking**

 **Seeing her strings, Pulling away, head in the game**

 **A simple Rebel...going against time**

* * *

 _R_ azz-he's too crazy so we're not going to bother doing lyrics...his music is a combination of the suave jazz and hyper active techno...

 _Sen: We may eventually do lyrics. But at the moment...it's too hard for us._

* * *

 _I_ ris-Uprising Revelation

(Mako: *Bang * these symbols show that these words are the actual sounds)

 ***Boom boom clash, bang bang slash.* Here we go again.**

 **Clang clang smash, ring ring ding, look what she made.**

 **weapons of destruction, deadly malfunctions**

 **Gears are turning, ideas are burning,**

 **It's an Uprising Revelation**

 ***Boom clang slash, ring bang smash.* There goes another.**

 **Puffs of smoke, oh no something broke, look at her run.**

 **Curiosity gleaming, Naively dreaming**

 **Making an Uprising Revelation.**

 ***Bash bash bash, slash slash slash.***

 **Here they are. A team of friends**

 ***Slice slice slice, clash, clash, clash***

 **It's a revolution. Till the bitter end**

 **An Uprising Revelation.**

 **Hearing the screaming, no longer dreaming.**

 **Growing smarter, seeing what's larger...**

 **She'll cause an Uprising Revelation.**

* * *

 _M_ alice-Land of Lies

 **Heart shattering, light fading oh this is so cruel.**

 **Living a lie, losing the feeling inside, playing the fool.**

 **No one could see, who I want to be, hide my face, not a disgrace, knowing my place.**

 **Darkness runs the world, overclouds my eyes. Shadows enveloped the skies...we're in the land of lies.**

 **Bones breaking, hope dimming, what an insufferable fate.**

 **Scars form on my skin, seeing their grins, help coming too late.**

 **No one can tell, how long since I fell, wanting to scream, wake from this dream, insanity growing, mercy less showing.**

 **Darkness runs the world, overclouds my eyes. Shadows enveloped the skies...we're in the land of lies.**

 **Wounds healing, sun shining, oh what a day.**

 **Making a home, no longer alone, having a say.**

 **A brother to care, friendship to share, there being joy, no longer a toy, given a role, warmth in my soul.**

 **The world is not what it seems, but now things are redeemed, in this land of lies**

 **Strength renewing, wheels are turning, it has begun.**

 **Fighting for truth, protecting you, what have they done.**

 **Standing tall, hearing the call, singing my song, won't play along, never hiding, no longer crying.**

 **The world is not what it seems, but now things are redeemed, in this land of lies.**

 **Lies lies lies...ohh this land of lies, lies lies...**

 **listening to their cries cries cries, of this land of lies**

 **Now we must rise, rise rise, in this land of lies...**

* * *

 **Author Notes: Hope you guys enjoy these lyrics. It didn't take me too long to make these, but me (Mako) being the perfectionist, was forced to endure, edit, ect ect until these were good.**

 **For those who liked this, please fav/follow/review.**


End file.
